You can't see it
by gabs-bringit
Summary: Rachel considers herself just another girl on Puck's list but is Definatley proven wrong


It shouldn't be this way. He had her pressed against the choir room wall, his hands roaming her body loving every second of it. She melted into his kisses grabbing the sleves of his shirt on his shoulder in a desperate attempt to keep him close to her. Rachel Berry did not throw her self at people but if you were to walk in on this scene you would think otherwise.

"I- I have your vote" she managed to breath out as his lips started to stroll down her neck. "Right Noah"?

She tried to pass it off as her just trying to get a vote, she tried. But everytime he touched her her heart pounded out of her chest and the blood rushed to her cheeks. With Finn out of the picture she knew she wouldn't be getting much votes, none from the football team and Finn's vote was probably going to Kurt now. But the way he had his hands all over Quinn made her feel disgusted and stupid. How could she not see how he neglected her. After she thought he had changed so much he was still the same image obsessed boy that wanted nothing more but to be with the cliche blonde. Her attention was directed back to Puck when she heard his faint chuckling.

"Aw come on Ber-" he said in a low voice, almost a whisper as his lips trailed up the side of her neck to nip at her earlobe. She had to stiphle back a moan as his hands lifted her shirt ever so slightly to rub small circles onto her skin at the hem of her black pleated skirt. "Thats not what this is about" he let out again in a low voice "thats not why you're here"

Her hands spread out against his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about Noah" She looked away backing up a slight bit.

He somewhat rolled his eyes and tore his lips away from her skin that was now heating up. "You aren't making out with me for a vote Rach, admit it" his hands rested at her hips and his eyes wandered, craving for a conection with hers.

"Fine" was all she managed to huff out. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell Puck how good it felt to be with him. Or how good it felt having his hands touch her. She couldn't tell him how much she thought about him when she was with Finn. "You're one to talk"! she snapped crossing her arms and looking away. "I know why you're here" she tried not to sound hurt. She walked away from his embrace to take a seat in one of the many empty chairs, her arms still crossed. She was just another girl on his stupid list. She meant nothing more.

His body tensed up in a light flush of anger. He watched as she took a seat. "No you don't" he snapped back in a raised tone that seemed to catch her attention. He walked over leaning on the black piano that surprisingly no one was at. "Badass Puckerman can't have a heart huh"? he gritted angerly.

She was confused, what was he talking about and why was he so angry. "Noah"? she said in a soft comforting tone "what are you trying to say"? She got up off her chair and took small steps towards him. This time her eyes were looking for his.

"Fuck Rachel are you kidding me"! he exclaimed in the same angry tone. He could tell she was startled by his tone and by his cussing and he was already beating himself up inside for scaring her. "For a girl who loves attention so much you don't notice me staring at you, you don't notice me defending you, you don't fucking notice that I love you"!

"Noah..I.." Rachel was speechless. There she was acusing him yet all along he meant it. She walked close to him. He didn't even look up. She unfolded his arms and held one of his larger rough hands with her tiny ones "Noah look at me, please" she pleaded letting s tear roll down her cheek. She found it silly how she couldn't even explain her tears.

He looked at her. He knew that somewhere in Rachel's mind she knew that the second Puck looked at her he wouldn't be mad, he'd kiss her. He leaned his head in and pressed his lips on to hers. His hands found her hips again and he pulled her closer never letting his lips come off hers.

Rachel propped herself up on her tip toes pressing her lips deeper onto Noah's. Never had anyone ever mad ever feel so happy, definateley not Finn Hudson. Her little hands found the back of his neck and her finger tip played with the small tuff of hair at the end of his mo-hawk. "Take me somewhere Noah" she mumbled out breathily against his lips.

Thanks for reading ! continue or not ? 


End file.
